The Blood Tournament
by Vixen-of-Ice
Summary: A new case takes the team to another Tournament. Who's gonna fill the 5th spot? What dangers are they gonna run into? *set before Makai Tournament* HieixOC main focus with side KuramaxOC
1. The Mission

"This had better be good, Koenma…I was on a date with Keiko. I'm never gonna hear the end of this…" Yusuke complained as the four man team settled into their usual spots in the office. Hiei was leaning against the wall, keeping close to the shadows as he did so. Kurama was sitting on the couch looking as if he was bored but still politely paying attention. Kuwabara made no effort to hide his boredom as he yawned loudly next to where Yusuke was standing in front of the demi-god's large desk.

"I take it you all remember the Dark Tournament?" Koenma started.

"That question have a point?" Yusuke asked warily. Already he didn't like where this was going. The Dark Tournament had been quite simply a fiasco. Especially that bit at the end involving the fleeing from the collapsing stadium. That had been a real hoot.

Koenma sighed a bit and pointed his remote at the large flat screen TV across the room. "This is the demon Katashi." He stated as the picture appeared. Katashi was a demon with four glowing red eyes and gray skin that was drawn tight over his protruding cheekbones. Long black hair fell around his gaunt face in gentle waves and fangs were just visible hanging over his bottom lip. "He's wanted for a variety of crimes including the capture and brutal torture of another spirit detective. He's participating in the upcoming Blood Tournament. It's the only time we'll be able to get near him. Because you won the Dark Tournament you get an automatic invitation to participate in the Blood Tournament. We need you to capture…or in this case more likely kill, Katashi. He won't go down without a fight."

"How do we know he will be at this tournament?" Kurama asked curiously.

"He's part of the defending champion's team. He attends every year. After that though…he completely falls off the map." Koenma said. "We've been trying to track him down for nearly a year and this is the best opportunity we have."

The door opened and the white haired, blue eyed, vixen walked in sending Kurama a wink before leaning against Koenma's desk. "Got the information you wanted." She said sending the infant-like ruler a sidelong glance.

"Well?" Koenma demanded impatiently.

"Katashi's a low A level demon who specializes in bladed attacks. He has an arsenal of bladed weapons at all time but his most worrisome technique is one called Mind Lapse. He sends a very unpleasant shockwave of ki out which completely paralyzes anyone caught in it for up to three minutes. Apparently that's how he got the better of the spirit detective he captured. We didn't know about the ability until _after _we got the detective back." She explained glancing at each of the team as she did so. This was more for their benefit than Koenma's after all.

"Hn. Can you break it?" Hiei asked.

The vixen shrugged. "Nobody's done it but that doesn't mean it's not possible. There is evidence to support that you can defend against it if you're prepared for it. People have been able to build up a shield and prevent it from hitting them. But only a few have done it successfully and they are all on his team. Team Ragnaro."

"So we just gotta go in and beat the dude into the ground. Simple enough." Yusuke said casually.

"Yeah, piece of cake." Kuwabara agreed.

Kurama smiled slightly, shaking his head at them. "I assume that since this is another tournament that we will need a fifth participant again?" Koenma nodded. "Who will that be? Genkai cannot join us now that she's given Yusuke the majority of her power."

Everyone was quiet for a minute as they thought. "Hey! What about you Yuki? You're pretty tough. Those ice powers of yours kick ass." Yusuke said looking at the vixen expectantly.

Yuki smiled a bit. "I'm sorry Yusuke but I can't. I've been barred from this tournament."

"Barred?" Kuwabara echoed. "Why?"

"Well…there was a slight incident involving a ring that was in the possession of one of the judges…and I decided to relieve him of the burden of owning it." She said with a bit of a laugh. "Needless to say he was not entirely pleased."

Kurama smiled "I do hope it was worth it."

Yuki frowned. "Not even a bit. Damn thing turned out to be a fake."

"Hn. That doesn't help fill out our team." Hiei said moodily.

"Maybe Genkai knows someone that could help. What'dya think Urameshi?" Kuwabara asked.

"Maybe…" Yusuke said uncertainly. "Probably only fossils like her though."

Koenma sighed. "You four had better start training. The tournament is only a month away. I'll find you a fifth member and have Yuki bring whoever I find to the meeting place."

They all started heading towards the door when Yusuke paused. "Hey Koenma? What happened to that spirit detective that Katashi caught?" Everyone stopped and turned slightly. They were all curious now.

Koenma frowned around his pacifier. "Let's just say Katashi fancies himself skilled at autopsies…even if the person's still alive."

"Spirit detective was tough too…wouldn't tell him anything about Reikai's goings ons even when Katashi pulled pieces out." Yuki added with a cold look in her eyes. She might have been the so-called 'Torture Queen' but it had lost its appeal to her fairly quickly. Once you heard those types of screams…they were too hard to get rid of. She hadn't done anything remotely sinister to anyone in over three centuries. 'Maybe I _am_ getting soft…' She thought.

As the spirit detectives left the room Yuki stared after them. She was starting to get a bad feeling about this mission. They had to fight their way through a lot of people before they could fight Katashi. "What do you think?" Koenma asked, shaking her from her thoughts.

Yuki sighed. "I don't know. I don't really have anyone that would be powerful enough _and _loyal enough to be their fifth man. Times like these make me wish I had a different line of work. Sometimes theft just…comes back to wring your ears."

"It's your own fault." Koenma snapped.

"I'm aware."

Koenma sighed. "Go get me all the files on the active spirit detectives, demons, and apparitions under contract with Reikai. I'll start with them."

Yuki nodded and left the office. She wasn't remotely surprised to see Kurama waiting for her. "Koi…you will be careful won't you?" She asked as she leaned up against him, resting her head on his shoulder.

"Of course." He murmured stroking her silky white hair. "Will you be able to at least come with us?" He asked rubbing behind her fox ears.

She made a mew of happiness at his actions. "They said I was barred from entering…not watching. I'll come."

* * *

Edit: I cannot believe I spelled Koenma's name wrong that whole chapter...I've fixed it now. Sorry if you noticed.

**Oh and I forgot to mention...Yuki is the OC from my other story Ice Roses. Though the first story isn't finished yet this is the sequel...I'm just dying to show Hiei some love I guess...**


	2. Shinobu: The Fifth Member

**Review reply: Craven Fox: Though I know I already answered this you brought up a good point so I thought I mention it here for everyone. By 'Sequel' I meant that this story has the established romance between Yuki and Kurama that is happening in the other story. Hence it is after that story. However the plot of that story and the plot of this story don't mix and the KuramaxOC is only off on the side so I didn't see an issue with posting them at the same time. Sorry for the confusion.**

* * *

The month until the tournament flew past so fast it didn't seem possible by the laws of physics. But none the less all four members of Team Urameshi were standing at the meeting place waiting for Yuki to show up with their fifth member. "Who do you think Koenma found?" Kuwabara asked looking over to where Yusuke was leaning up against a tree, his bag on the ground at his feet.

"No idea. I just hope Keiko and Shizuru don't show up this time. They practically started a riot during the Dark Tournament." Yusuke replied.

"I don't recall any riots, Yusuke." Kurama said with a half smile.

"I said practically." Yusuke grumbled. "Besides, this is bound to be more dangerous than the Dark Tournament. They don't need to go and _put _themselves in situations like that. Bad enough we have to do it…"

"Aww…he's getting all protective. Isn't that just darling?" Yuki's voice drifted out from the trees. A few minutes later the vixen appeared with another person walking next to her.

The person wore a heavy black trench coat over top of a pair of black baggy pants tucked into a pair of dark brown knee high boots, a thick black leather vest and long sleeved green button down shirt. A green scarf wrapped around the new person's neck and hung on either side of the left shoulder. A pair of tiny circular sunglasses only partly obscured a pair of dark green eyes. Short brown hair streaked with an almost-white grey and cut very short except for a small amount of bangs. The trench coat obscured most of their new teammate's form so they could only see he was short, only five feet tall. A sword almost as big as it's owner was strapped to his back. He reached up and adjusted his sunglasses with his gloved hand.

"Everyone, this is Shinobu. Shinobu, this is Yusuke, Kuwabara, Kurama, and the one in the tree is Hiei." Yuki introduced pointing to people as she said their name. Shinobu nodded slightly at them. "Shinobu is a retired detective that Koenma dug up for this little tournament."

"Little?" Shinobu echoed. Yusuke and Kuwabara winced. The guy's voice sounded like he tried to eat razor blades or something. Kurama didn't wince but he did clearly notice as he shifted his weight uneasily. "This is the Blood Tournament. This is on a whole different level than the Dark Tournament."

"Eh…nice voice." Yusuke said still grimacing.

Shinobu gave a slight glare. "You give up a lot when you're constantly fighting demons. But this tournament will hopefully change that."

"What'dya mean?" Kuwabara asked.

"Clearly Shinobu's participation in our team is being bartered for something else." Kurama supplied before Shinobu had a chance to answer.

"Can we go now?" Hiei asked impatiently.

Yuki raised an eyebrow. "I'm surprised you even asked, Hiei."

"The last thing you want to do is arrive to the tournament alone. Otherwise I wouldn't have bothered." Hiei replied gruffly.

"Well, aren't you the charmer?" Shinobu asked sarcastically. Hiei cast a glare at the newest member of their rag-tag team, who steadfastly ignored him. "Well, I guess there's no point in waiting." He added as he started walking.

It wasn't long before Kuwabara and Yusuke grew tired of silently walking to their destination. "Yo, Shinobu? What kinda powers you packing anyway?" Kuwabara asked studying the huge sword warily.

"I believe you fought the bigger Toguro, yes?"

"Uh…yeah…" Yusuke answered.

"I have a similar ability. Luckily, I don't become disfigured as I use it but then again the two of us came about our abilities in very different ways." Shinobu said in his rough voice. "He got his through demonic means. I found the ability on my own. I also have a few other abilities but I use them far less often."

"Such as?" Kurama inquired glancing over his shoulder at Shinobu.

Shinobu sighed and rubbed his forehead. "Such as…I can focus my energies through special crystals which I then use to do anything from creating explosions to healing wounds and seeing across large distances. Crystals like the one in the pommel of my sword." He added pointing to the large clear orb at the end of the handle.

"Hn. So without your toys you're utterly weak." Hiei stated unimpressed.

Shinobu, surprising enough, smiled. "Well…I am _only_ human. Besides…I was under the distinct impression that this team was strong enough without my help. Perhaps I've overestimated your abilities though."

Yuki laughed a bit as Hiei, for once, was unsure whether that had been a complement or an insult. Hiei settled for folding his arms over his chest and looking away in a huff. Yusuke and Kuwabara joined in loudly while Kurama hid his amusement behind his hand. Hiei glared off into the distance; something about this human just…dug under the small fire demon's skin.

"So how did you become a spirit detective, Shinobu?" Yusuke asked remembering his own introduction into all things demonic and creepy. A nice slam into a car and everything's suddenly different.

"Later. We're here." Shinobu said pointing ahead of them. Just past the trees they could see a platform in the middle of a clearing. Other than the large platform there were three demons waiting. None of the demons were particularly powerful but they all wore similar outfits of red and brown.

"Where's here?" Yusuke asked looking around for any signs that might help end his confusion.

"We're entering the place the tournament is held through a portal that's going to show up on that platform." Yuki answered. "The three demons there work for the Blood Tournament."

"So how long do we have to wait for this stupid portal?" Kuwabara asked.

There was a huge flash of light and a portal of swirling energies in dozens of colors appeared on the platform. "Not long at all it seems." Kurama answered as the portal flared a few times before becoming stable.

"You're right on time." One of the demons said.

"Go ahead and step right on in." Another said. "It'll take you to the stadium."

"Riiight. I hope this thing's safe…" Yusuke muttered as he approached the swirling vortex of energy. After a moment's hesitation he took a deep breath and boldly walked straight into the portal. One after another all six of them walked through the portal. Then as suddenly as it appeared, the portal shrunk and disappeared with a much smaller flash.


End file.
